Bruchtals Gesandter
by Secret LaBlack
Summary: Als die Schatten über dem Düsterwald immer dunkler werden, schickt Elrond eine Gesandschaft in Thranduils Reiche, um Wissen zu erlangen und zu seinem Rat einzuladen. Eine Reise beginnt, eine Freundschaft wird auf die Probe gestellt.
1. Schatten über Dol Guldur

**Disclaimer: **Erestor, Glorfindel, Elrond, und alle sonstigen aus dem Herrn der Ringe bekannten (bis auf die wenigen, denen ich selbst Leben eingehaucht habe) Personen, Kreaturen und Orte gehören natürlich Tolkien. Ich habe sie mir nur geliehen um mir ein wenig die Zeit zu versüßen. Ich verdiene rein gar nichts damit, versteht sich. Außer vielleicht ein paar Reviews.

**Anmerkung: **Ich habe diese Geschichte vor zwei Jahren geschrieben und sie nun unvollendet wiedergefunden; ich war der Meinung, dass sie vollendet und hier veröffentlich gehört. :)

* * *

**Bruchtals Gesandter**

**Schatten über Dol Guldur**

Es war das Jahr 3018 des Dritten Zeitalters, als eine neue Dunkelheit über Mittelerde zu kommen schien. Der winterliche Himmel war voller bedrohlicher, schwarzer Wolken, doch sie zogen nicht über die Lande, sondern verharrten einnehmend und erbarmungslos über einem bestimmten Ort im Nordosten. Sie schienen hinab zu grinsen auf die ohnehin schon dunklen Wälder, so als erwarteten sie dort Verbündete von eben solcher Schwärze, aus der sie selbst bestanden.  
Weiter im Westen, in einem stillen, friedlichen Tal, wurde einer Zeuge jener hämischen Versammlung der schwarzen Wolken und es bekümmerte ihn, zu sehen, wie die Finsternis über den Wäldern sich stetig vertiefte.  
Er stand am Fenster seines Studierzimmers und starrte mit nahezu mürrischer Miene in den Himmel, als ob er die Wolken durch bloßes Anstieren vertreiben könnte. Dabei wusste er genau, dass jene Wolken Vorboten großen Übels sein mussten, das die Welt mit Schmerz und Leid überziehen würde, ganz gleich, welches Volk auch betroffen sein würde.  
Das alte, schöne Volk, dem er selbst angehörte, würde vielleicht sogar am erbittertesten kämpfen müssen, obgleich ihre Zeit in den sterblichen Landen auf ihr Ende zuging. Und als er die Wolken in ihrer Gesamtheit wahrnahm, verstand er auch, warum es bald Zeit wurde zu gehen.  
Die Welt war immer und immer wieder von Krieg heimgesucht worden, solange er zurückdenken konnte. Und all die Kämpfe und Schlachten hatten Narben hinterlassen, die kaum mehr zu verbergen waren. Die Elben hatten in den vergangenen Zeitaltern stets tapfer gekämpft, denn zumindest der erste Krieg hatte zunächst nur ihnen gegolten. Aber auch Menschen und Zwerge hatten größten Mut bewiesen und ebenso ihre Leben geopfert, um dem Bösen die Stirn zu bieten.  
Doch die alte Ordnung sollte nun ein Ende haben. Warum sollten die Elben weiterhin versuchen die anderen Völker mit ihrer ihnen eigenen Weisheit, Erfahrung und Tapferkeit zu schützen? Wer nämlich würde _sie_ schützen? Ihre Fähigkeit Jahrtausende zu überdauern konnte sie nicht vor dem Tode bewahren, denn gegen Klingen aus harten Metallen war sie machtlos und nichtig.  
Sie würden bald in den Westen ziehen und die Welt ihrem Schicksal überlassen. Dies jedoch würden sie nicht aus Erhabenheit oder Eigennutz tun, sondern allein aus Müdigkeit. Diese Welt machte sie müde, und wenn sie nicht gingen, würde die Welt sie in ewigen Schlaf betten, aus dem nicht einmal die Mächtigen oder der Eine sie würden erwecken können.  
Es gab keinen anderen Weg. Jedem Volke Mittelerdes war ein bestimmter Pfad vorgegeben, den es bis zum Ende zu gehen hatte. Der Weg, den die Elben noch zurücklegen mussten, war jedoch nur kurz, und sie waren zu alt und zu erprobt, um von ihm abzuweichen. Einige schon hatten es versucht, doch sie waren bestraft worden, und sämtliche Nachkommen schienen daraus etwas gelernt zu haben.  
Auch er hatte gelernt. Sein ganzes Leben hatte er dem Studium und der Lehre dessen, was sich um ihn herum ereignete, gewidmet, und nun war er an einem Punkt angekommen, an dem er so lange verweilen würde, bis seine Zeit gekommen war.  
Keine weitere Schlacht würde er bestreiten, nicht mehr, nie mehr. Schon als junger Elb war er vor dem Krieg geflohen, und seither hatte er genug Leid ertragen. Es hatte ihn verändert, es hatte sein Herz schwer gemacht. Zu viele hatte er sterben sehen, zu viele von ihnen hatte er beweint.  
Mit einem Seufzen schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, was auch immer geschah, er würde Bruchtal nicht verlassen, es sei denn, der Feind fiele ein. Dann würde er erneut fliehen, in den Westen dieses Mal, und anschließend seine gemarterte Seele kurieren, um sein unsterbliches Leben in Ruhe und Frieden zu verbringen.

„Erestor?"  
Er hatte nicht gehört, dass jemand das Zimmer betreten hatte, was ihn keineswegs wunderte. Dennoch drehte der schwarzhaarige Elb sich nicht um, als sein alter Freund Glorfindel neben ihn trat.  
Der stolze, blonde Elb folgte Erestors Blick in den Nordosten, zog es jedoch vor zu schweigen. Es bedurfte keiner Worte, wenn sie zusammen waren. Sie verstanden einander durch bloßes Betrachten des anderen, und Glorfindel wusste, wie betrübt Erestor war über das, was er sah, und das, was er fühlte, was sein Herz ihm sagte.  
„Elrond möchte dich sprechen", sagte er schließlich nach einer Weile, ehe er sich wieder der stillen Beobachtung seines Freundes zuwandte.  
Erestor nickte kaum merklich und verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Warum möchte Elrond mich sprechen?" fragte er, während er Glorfindel anblickte.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, er hat es mir nicht gesagt", erwiderte der blonde Elb ruhig.  
„Etwas Gutes kann es jedenfalls nicht sein", stellte Erestor fest, und er deutete flüchtig auf die Wolken.  
„Nein, das kann es nicht – nicht, solange der Himmel über dem Düsterwald sich weiter verdunkelt."  
„Gewiss wird es um Thranduils Reiche gehen", mutmaßte Erestor mit finsterem Blick.  
„Das halte ich für möglich, doch du wirst es in wenigen Augenblicken herausgefunden haben. Je eher du gehst, umso schneller wird sich alles klären."  
„Nun, dann will ich Elrond auch nicht länger warten lassen."  
Mit diesen Worten verließ Erestor das Zimmer und verschwand im Korridor.

„Du wolltest mich sprechen?"  
Vorsichtig spähte Erestor in den Raum. Elrond sah von seiner Arbeit auf und winkte seinen obersten Berater zu sich. Dieser trat ein und schloss behutsam die Tür hinter sich.  
„Setze dich doch bitte."  
Elrond wies auf den Sessel neben dem Sekretär, und Erestor nahm folgsam Platz. Er musterte Elrond nachdenklich, als hoffte er, in den grau schimmernden Augen des Herrn von Imladris den Grund für die kommende Unterhaltung zu finden.  
Doch Elronds Augen verrieten dem Ratsherrn nichts, so dass Erestor schließlich zögernd sprach: „Sage mir also, warum ich hier bin und deine Geschäftigkeit unterbreche."  
Elrond warf Erestor einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, ehe er erwiderte: „Du klingst beunruhigt, Erestor. Warum? Weil du gesehen hast, was über dem Düsterwald vorgeht?"  
„Über den Wäldern, ja."  
„Und", wollte Elrond nun wissen, „was glaubt mein treuer Ratsherr, was er dort gesehen hat? Du hast doch bereits eine Vermutung angestellt, nicht wahr?"  
„Das habe ich in der Tat, Elrond." Erestor brachte sich in eine angenehmere Position in dem Sessel, in dem er saß, und zog die Stirn kraus. „Es muss Dol Guldur sein."  
Für einen Moment herrschte Stille in dem Raum, und die Elben sahen einander in die Augen.  
„Ja. Ja", sagte Elrond schließlich leise. „Dasselbe habe ich auch gedacht. Und deshalb bist du hier."  
„Wie darf ich das verstehen?"  
„Ich möchte, dass du eine Reise in die Wälder unternimmst und dort Thranduil aufsuchst."  
„Warum soll ich in solch finsteren Tagen in den Düsterwald reisen?" fragte Erestor.  
„Ich möchte wissen, was dort vor sich geht und ob Thranduil Unterstützung braucht. Außerdem gedenke ich in nächster Zeit einen Rat einzuberufen und ich möchte, dass du Thranduil meine Einladung überbringst. Wenn du wieder aufbrichst, solltest du auch nach Lothlórien reisen und mit Galadriel sprechen."  
Erestor schwieg für einen Augenblick.  
„Es ist gefährlich dort draußen, die Straßen sind nicht mehr sicher", wandte er schließlich ein.  
„Ich weiß, Erestor. Sei dennoch unbesorgt; Glorfindels beste Männer sollen dich begleiten."  
„Nun... Habe ich denn eine Wahl, Elrond?"  
Der Herr von Bruchtal lächelte traurig. „Ich befürchte, die hast du nicht. Nicht dieser Tage, wenn es wieder dunkel wird..."  
„Wann werde ich also aufbrechen?" unterbrach Erestor Elrond sanft.  
„Wenn der Morgen graut. Und nimm diese Papiere mit."  
Elrond reichte ihm zwei Schriftrollen. Erestor nahm sie wortlos entgegen und erhob sich. Mit einem Nicken wandte er sich zum Gehen.  
„Gib auf dich acht", hörte er Elrond noch sagen, doch er erwiderte nichts mehr darauf.

Am Abend traf Erestor Glorfindel in der Kaminhalle wieder. Sie hatten sich an Wein und Brot bedient und zogen sich in einen ruhigen Winkel zurück, wo sie ungestört miteinander sprechen konnten.  
„Mir wäre weitaus wohler, könnte ich dich persönlich begleiten", sagte Glorfindel unbehaglich. „Die Wälder sind nicht sicher."  
„Düsterwald ist lange nicht sicher gewesen", wandte Erestor ein, „und doch frage ich mich, welche Unruhe über Dol Guldur hereingebrochen ist."  
Glorfindel senkte seine Stimme zu einem kaum vernehmbaren Wispern: „Hältst du es für möglich, dass Sauron zurückkehrt?"  
„Daran habe ich denken müssen", erwiderte Erestor ebenso leise, den Blick nachdenklich auf seine Hände gerichtet, die augenblicklich in seinem Schoß ruhten. „Allerdings ist der Ring der Macht seit langer Zeit verschollen und ich bezweifle, dass ausgerechnet seine Orks ihn gefunden haben."  
„Aber etwas Böses ist dort im Gange... Und sollte Sauron erstarken, wird er erneut gegen die freien Völker Mittelerdes in den Krieg ziehen."  
„Doch wird es nicht unser Krieg sein, Glorfindel. Wenn erneut Krieg über die Lande hereinbricht, werden wir in den Westen reisen. Die Zeit der Menschen ist gekommen, und die Tage der alten Allianz sind vorüber."  
Hierauf hatte Glorfindel nichts zu erwidern, also trank er ein wenig von seinem Wein, nicht ohne Erestor dabei zu mustern. Dieser schenkte seinem Freund plötzlich ein beinahe ungezwungenes Lächeln, das erste an diesem Tag.  
„Lass uns nun nicht mehr über Sauron oder Krieg sprechen", schlug Erestor vor. „Zu viele finstere Gedanken rauben mir noch den Schlaf und ich falle müde vom Pferd, noch ehe ich das Tal überhaupt verlassen habe."

Die Dunkelheit der Nacht wurde allmählich von einem heller werdenden Streifen am Horizont durchbrochen, doch noch war es nicht Morgen. Erestor stand dennoch auf um sich auf seinen Aufbruch vorzubereiten. Er aß eine Kleinigkeit und versorgte sich zudem mit ausreichender Wegzehrung. In seinen Gemächern verstaute er sein leichtes Gepäck in zwei Satteltaschen, die er am Vorabend aus den Stallungen mitgebracht hatte. Nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick, ob er auch nichts vergessen hatte, schlüpfte Erestor in seinen Reitmantel und griff nach seinem Schwert. Ihn erfasste stets ein seltsames, unbestimmtes Gefühl, wenn er sich bewaffnete; schließlich hielt er sonst die Feder und nicht das Schwert.  
Kopfschüttelnd nahm Erestor auch das Gepäck an sich, ehe er leisen Schrittes seine Gemächer verließ und über den Korridor hinaus in die frische Luft des dämmernden Morgens trat.  
In den Stallungen wartete bereits Glorfindel mit seinen Männern.  
„Guten Morgen, Freund", begrüßte der Heermeister Erestor. „Ich hoffe, du hattest eine angenehme Nacht und geruhsamen Schlaf."  
„Aber gewiss", erwiderte Erestor.  
„Dann solltest du ausgeruht sein für deine Reise. Ich habe dir übrigens Asfaloth gesattelt."  
„Du überlässt mir dein Pferd?" fragte Erestor verwundert.  
„Du sollst doch zügig vorankommen, mein Freund", entgegnete Glorfindel lächelnd. Das Lächeln konnte allerdings nicht über die Sorge in seinen hellen Augen hinwegtäuschen, und Erestor sah sie nur allzu deutlich.  
„Wie aufmerksam... Ich danke dir, Glorfindel", sagte Erestor, der nun ebenfalls lächelte, obschon ihn Glorfindels offensichtliche Beunruhigung sehr betrübte.  
Schweigen legte sich sodann über die Stallungen, als Erestor die Taschen an Asfaloths Sattel befestigte, nachdem er das edle Tier hinreichend begrüßt und gestreichelt hatte.  
Nach wenigen Augenblicken war Erestor bereit aufzubrechen. Er führte Asfaloth aus den Stallungen hinaus auf den Vorplatz, wo jene drei Krieger warteten, die Glorfindel ausgewählt hatte. Erestor sprach kurz mit ihnen über den Weg, den sie nehmen würden, ehe er sich endlich Asfaloth zuwandte. Als Erestor soeben aufsitzen wollte, spürte er eine Hand auf seinem Arm.  
„Sei vorsichtig, Erestor", mahnte Glorfindel.  
„Aber ja. In wenigen Wochen werde ich wieder hier sein. Sei unbesorgt, alter Freund."  
Glorfindel nickte wortlos und zog Erestor in eine weniger angemessene Umarmung. Lächelnd ließ Erestor seinen Freund gewähren und drückte ihn ebenfalls sanft. Als Glorfindel ihn losließ, sah er wesentlich gefasster aus.  
„Versteh mich nicht falsch, lieber Erestor", entschuldigte Glorfindel sich, „aber du bist ein Gelehrter und dort draußen warten keine Folianten auf dich."  
„Und du versteh mich auch nicht falsch, lieber Glorfindel, aber in den letzten Zeitaltern habe ich gelernt mit Feinden annähernd so gut umzugehen wie mit Folianten", entgegnete Erestor mit leiser Belustigung. „Und nun sollten wir wirklich aufbrechen. Lebwohl, Glorfindel!"  
Mit diesen Worten saß Erestor auf und ritt auf das Tor zu ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen. Die Krieger folgten ihm langsam.  
„Lebwohl... Erestor", flüsterte Glorfindel, wohl wissend, dass der Freund ihn nicht hören würde. Er fühlte sich unwohl, wenn er daran dachte, dass Elrond Erestor in die Wälder schickte und nicht ihn. Gewiss konnte Erestor sehr gut reiten und wusste sich auch zu verteidigen, aber ein Krieger war er nun einmal nicht...  
Glorfindel kannte Erestor, seit er nach Bruchtal gekommen war. Sie waren Brüder im Geiste und verstanden und vertrauten einander blind; umso größer war daher nun Glorfindels Sorge. Nicht auszudenken, wenn Erestor etwas zustieße, das er hätte verhindern können, hätte er Elrond nur davon überzeugt, ihn als Erestors Begleitung auszuwählen. Doch es war nicht mehr zu ändern; die Dinge würden ihren Lauf nehmen.


	2. Die Reise nach Rohan

**Die Reise durch Rohan**

Erestor und seine Begleiter ritten zügig auf das Nebelgebirge zu. Da der Weg über den Pass mühsam zu gehen war und sie wertvolle Zeit kosten würde, wollten die Elben erst dann eine längere Rast einlegen, wenn das Gebirge eine langsamere Gangart verlangte. Bis zum Fuße des Gebirges mussten sie gute fünfzig Meilen zurücklegen; dieser Weg war in drei Tagen oder früher zu bewältigen.  
Tatsächlich erreichten die Elben am dritten Tag ihrer Reise das Nebelgebirge. Sie rasteten für eine Weile und versorgten die Pferde mit Wasser und ließen sie das karge Gras fressen. Von nun an würden sie zu Fuß weitergehen müssen, da der Pass steil anstieg. Erestor hatte sich auf einen Felsbrocken gesetzt und studierte die Karte, auf der er den geplanten Weg eingezeichnet hatte.  
„Wir werden einige Tage benötigten, bis wir den Hohen Pass überquert haben, vermutlich eine Woche oder länger", erklärte Erestor seinen Begleitern. Er warf einen prüfenden Blick in den grauen Himmel, ehe er hinzufügte: „Lasst uns hoffen, dass kein Schneesturm uns ereilt."  
Doch noch herrschte der Winter über Mittelerde und die letzten Tage waren erschreckend kalt gewesen; sehr wahrscheinlich würden sie auf dem Pass in einen Sturm geraten. Es war ohnehin keine sonderlich gute Idee, diesen Weg mit Pferden zu gehen. Andererseits, so dachte Erestor, als er sich wieder in seine Karte vertiefte, war dies der kürzeste Weg. Der Pass führte sie auf der anderen Seite des Gebirges auf eine Straße, der sie geradewegs in den Düsterwald folgen konnten. Hatten sie das Gebirge erst überwunden, konnten sie in weniger als zwei Wochen bei Thranduil sein. Erestor vermutete, dass das Waldland nördlich der Alten Waldstraße sicher genug war um es zügig zu durchqueren. Dol Guldur jedenfalls war mehr als zweihundert Meilen südlich vom Reich der Waldelben gelegen; in die Nähe der finsteren Festung würden die Elben demnach nicht kommen.  
In drei Wochen wären sie bei Thranduil, davon war Erestor überzeugt.

Bereits nach einem Tagesmarsch musste Erestor seine gründliche Planung überdenken. Die Gruppe war in ihrem Aufstieg nicht weit gekommen, aber doch weit genug um zu sehen, dass der Pass verschüttet war. Stürme und starker Schneefall hatten das Gebirge erschüttert und die Schneemassen auf den Pass stürzen lassen. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, durch die viele Fuß hohe Schneewand vorzudringen. Als die Elben dies erkannten, errichten sie ein einfaches Lager, in dem sie für wenige Stunden verweilen wollten. Wieder nahm Erestor seine Karte zur Hand und betrachtete sie angespannt.  
„Meine Freunde, wir haben nur eine andere Möglichkeit", stellte er nach einer Weile fest. Die anderen setzten sich zu ihm um sich seinen Vorschlag anzuhören.  
„Da wir das Gebirge nicht überqueren können, müssen wir es wohl oder übel umgehen. Wir reiten südwärts, passieren die Pforte von Rohan, dann wieder nordwärts, an Lothlórien vorüber zur Alten Furt. Wir könnten auch eher in westlicher Richtung reisen, doch dann wären wir Dol Guldur zu nah. Marglin – du siehst unglücklich aus."  
„Unglücklich?" entgegnete der angesprochene Elb kopfschüttelnd. „Vielmehr entsetzt! So werden wir wochenlang unterwegs sein, allein um in die Nähe der Wälder zu kommen. Außerdem können wir nicht sagen, ob Dol Guldur seinen Arm nicht schon nach Lórien ausgestreckt hat. Wir könnten in unseren ganz eigenen Untergang laufen..."  
„Dies, so scheint mir, müssen wir in Kauf nehmen." Erestor blickte seine Gefährten aufrichtig und ernst an. „Es gibt keinen anderen Weg, und so müssen wir uns der möglichen Gefahr stellen."  
Mit diesen Worten faltete Erestor die Karte zusammen und empfahl sich mit einem kurzen Nicken. Allein ging er durch den Schnee, darum bemüht, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er befürchtete, dass sie Thranduil nicht rechtzeitig erreichten, nun da sie einen so weiten Umweg gehen mussten. Die Zuversicht schien Erestor zu entgleiten...  
Er blieb stehen und ließ seinen Blick über den dunklen Abendhimmel schweifen, an dem in dieser Nacht keine Sterne zu sehen waren. _Wenn wir doch nur fliegen könnten wie die Adler,_ dachte Erestor, _würden wir die Wolken fortjagen und den Frieden ein wenig länger halten._ Wie bitter war es doch, dass sie wochenlang reiten mussten um erschöpft und gar verzagt bei den Waldelben einzutreffen. Erestor wandte seinen Blick vom Himmelszelt ab und stattdessen seinem Begleiter Dorgas zu, der sich ihm näherte.  
Mit Dorgas hatte Erestor schon einige Reisen unternommen und er betrachtete den stillen Krieger als einen Freund, wenn auch nicht als einen besonders innigen.  
„Marglin", begann Dorgas sogleich, als er neben Erestor stehen blieb, „fürchtet einen Angriff aus dem Düsterwald, wenn wir uns seinen südlichen Grenzen nähern. Ich jedoch fürchte die Rohirrim."  
„Die Rohirrim..." wiederholte Erestor leise. Er blickte Dorgas nachdenklich in die Augen. „Glaubst du denn, sie werden uns nicht passieren lassen?"  
„Ich halte es für möglich", erwiderte Dorgas ernst. „Die Eldar dringen selten in ihr Land ein und die Pferdemenschen haben uns vielleicht schon vergessen."  
„Du sprichst, als seien wir ihnen feindlich gesonnen, doch kommen wir in friedlicher Absicht. Ich erwarte nichts von den Rohirrim; sie sollen uns lediglich ungehindert unseren Weg gehen lassen. Dann wird alles gut werden und niemand muss klagen."  
Dorgas trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen.  
„Eine Frage noch, Erestor – wenn ich dir nicht zu nahe trete..."  
„Nur zu."  
„Fürchtest du dich?"  
Erestor lächelte. „Mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst, Dorgas."

Noch in derselben Nacht kehrten die Elben um und traten ihren langen Ritt zur Pforte von Rohan an. Vor ihrem Aufbruch hatten sie noch ein letztes Mal die Karte studiert, aber es gab keinen anderen Weg; wenn schon der Hohe Pass versperrt war, konnten sie das Gebirge kaum an anderer Stelle überqueren, wo die Wege noch schmaler und steiler waren. Vierhundert Meilen lagen zwischen ihnen und Rohan, gar mehr, weil sie Dunland umgehen wollten, denn die Menschen dort waren ihnen nicht geheuer.  
Sie reisten durch nasse Kälte und Stürme, denn das Wetter hatte umgeschlagen; Regen verdrängte den Schnee, begleitet von kalten Winden. Wann immer jedoch die Sonne durch die Wolkendecke brach, rasteten die Elben und trockneten ihre durchnässte Kleidung. Erestor und Dorgas führten viele Unterhaltungen, wenn sie am Feuer saßen, während Marglin und sein Bruder Ilos eher wortkarg blieben.  
Nach zwanzig Tagen erreichten sie in der Nacht die Pforte von Rohan. Sie hielten an und rasteten erneut; ihre Vorräte waren zur Neige gegangen und Erestor dachte daran, dass sie die Rohirrim vielleicht um Verpflegung bitten mussten – für die er sie allerdings auch entlohnen wollte.  
Ilos wollte ein Feuer anzünden, doch Dorgas wies stumm nach Isengard und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Dort geht etwas vor sich. Wir sollten nicht die Aufmerksamkeit Isengards auf uns lenken."  
Erestor blickte ebenfalls nach Norden. Ruhig war es dort und scheinbar friedlich, aber Erestor konnte sich nicht gegen die dunkle Vorahnung erwehren, die ihn überkam, als er in der Ferne den Orthanc sah.  
„Dorgas hat Recht", sagte er zu den anderen. „Wir sollten nur kurz ausruhen und dann weiterreiten."  
„Hast du die Orks gesehen, die durch Dunland streunten? Ich frage mich, was sie dort zu suchen hatten. Sie schienen die Dunländer nicht angreifen zu wollen", bemerkte Dorgas nervös.  
Erestor setzte sich und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. Böses war hier am Werke.  
_Saruman..._ Erestor schüttelte den Kopf. Das war nicht möglich! Und doch drängte sich ihm der Gedanke auf, dass der Istar sich gegen sie wenden würde, sollten sie ihm begegnen.  
„Wenn das Dunkel über Isengard gekommen ist, werden die Rohirrim uns vielleicht als Eindringlinge empfinden", raunte Dorgas, der sich zu Erestor gesetzt hatte. Der Ratsherr nickte bekümmert, konnte sich jedoch keinen Ausweg vorstellen.  
„Wohin sollten wir sonst gehen? Rohan ist unsere einzige Hoffnung", sagte er finster. Dann erhob er sich und winkte die Brüder zu sich.  
„Was auch geschieht, innerhalb der Grenzen Rohans werden die Schwerter nicht gezogen. Wir sind friedliche Reisende, keine wütenden Angreifer. Vergesst das nur nicht!"

Angespannt passierten die Elben die Pforte von Rohan. In wenigen Stunden würde es dämmern und sie wollten zügig vorankommen. Bei Tagesanbruch konnten sie bereits die südliche Grenze des Fangorn-Waldes ausmachen. Erestor wusste nicht, ob sie den Wald durchqueren konnten; große Wächter schützten ihn und Erestor wollte sie gewiss nicht stören. Es war wohl weiser, Fangorn zu umgehen und dann dem Lauf des Anduin nach Norden zu folgen.  
Zur Mittagsstunde suchten sie sich einen geschützten Lagerplatz in den Ausläufern des Nebelgebirges. Erst wenn der Mond am Himmel stand, wollten sie im Schutze der Dunkelheit ihren Weg fortsetzen. In einer Woche könnten sie die Nordgrenze Rohans erreichen, wenn sie die Pferde ein wenig anspornten. Erestor wollte auf direktem Weg nach Lórien gehen und die Gastfreundschaft seines eigenen Volkes in Anspruch nehmen, ehe sie in den Düsterwald ritten.  
Als die Elben in der kalten Winterluft ein kleines Mahl zu sich nahmen, erzählte Marglin von seinem ersten Besuch in Lothlórien:  
„Ich war ein sehr junger Krieger, begierig meine Tapferkeit und meine Stärke zu beweisen. Damals glaubte ich, ein edler junger Krieger aus Imladris könnte die Elben in den Wäldern beeindrucken. Mein Vater hatte mir stets gesagt, dass die Elben in Lothlórien ein stolzes und weises Volk sind und mehr Anerkennung verdienen als manch andere, aber ich war ein eitler Junge und wollte ihm nicht zuhören.  
Als ich nach Lórien kam, zeigten sich die Krieger dort wenig beeindruckt von mir; es schien sie überhaupt nicht zu kümmern, wer ich war und woher ich kam. Allein dass ich von meinem Vater zur Frau Galadriel geschickt wurde, schien für sie von Bedeutung zu sein. Ihr müsst wissen, dass ich nach Lórien ging, weil ich dort lernen sollte ein starker und anständiger Krieger zu werden. Gewiss habe ich mit Glorfindel einen vortrefflichen Lehrer gehabt, aber das Tal ist geschützter und selten kann ein Feind die Sprüche, die es umgeben, überwinden; in Lórien hingegen ist es unruhiger. Niemand gelangt ohne Erlaubnis in die Stadt der Frau Galadriel und des Herrn Celeborn und die Orks mögen die Wälder und ihr Antlitz nicht, aber dennoch treiben diese Biester sich oft an den Grenzen herum und die Wachen müssen sie abwehren.  
Ich sage euch, wenige Tage an den Grenzen Lóriens verwandeln jeden Gelehrten in einen Krieger. Und aus mir haben sie dort einen anständigen Burschen gemacht, der sich in die Ordnung der Dinge fügt und seinem Volk frei dient."

Marglins Zuhörer lächelten und bekundeten ihre Zustimmung, als der Krieger seine Geschichte beendet hatte. Lediglich Erestor sagte nichts, doch ein wissender Ausdruck lag in seinem ansonsten unbewegten Gesicht.  
Was Marglin gesagt hatte, klang wundervoll und erleuchtend, aber Erestor hatte in der Vergangenheit eine andere Wahrheit erfahren; ihn hatte der Krieg aus Ost-in-Edhil vertrieben und an Elronds Seite nach Imladris fliehen lassen. Danach wollte er nie wieder das Leid eines Krieges erfahren, und dennoch war er seinem Herrn später in die Schlacht gefolgt, als Menschen, Elben und Zwerge gemeinsam gegen Sauron kämpften und Seite an Seite starben.  
Keines dieser Erlebnisse hatte Erestor in einen Krieger verwandelt. Niemals war er etwas Anderes als ein Gelehrter gewesen. Und niemals hatte er Krieg mehr verabscheut als zu jener Zeit, da er selbst auf dem Schlachtfeld gestanden hatte.  
Noch vor wenigen Tagen war Erestor fest davon überzeugt gewesen, nie wieder in einen Krieg zu ziehen, doch nun reiste er mit seinen Gefährten in den Düsterwald, über dem die Vorboten eines neuen Krieges standen. Und wieder würde er an Elronds Seite kämpfen, wieder würde er den Schmerz und das Leid seines Volkes spüren, wieder würde er selbst Schmerz und Leid erdulden...  
„Du siehst müde aus."  
Dorgas' Stimme riss Erestor aus seinen finsteren Gedanken.  
„Nur ein wenig", erwiderte Erestor mit einem schwachen Lächeln. Bisher war ihm entgangen, dass die Reise ihn erschöpft hatte, doch allmählich spürte er die Schwere in seinen Gliedern. Er erhob sich und reckte sich um die Schwere zu vertreiben.  
„Marglin und Ilos werden das Lager bewachen. Versuche ein wenig zu schlafen, Erestor."  
Mit diesen Worten entfernte Dorgas sich und verschwand zwischen zwei hohen Felsen. Erestor sah zu den Brüdern, die auf dem trockenen Boden saßen und leise miteinander sprachen. _Ich sollte wirklich schlafen,_ dachte Erestor, ehe er sich abwandte und sich einen geschützten Platz zwischen den Felsen suchte.

Als Erestor erwachte, war der Himmel noch hellgrau vom Regen. Lange hatte er demnach nicht geschlafen, aber immerhin doch weitaus mehr als in den Wochen zuvor. Leise ging er zu Dorgas hinüber, der Ilos und Marglin abgelöst hatte.  
„Es wird bald dämmern", sagte Dorgas mit einem Blick in den Westen.  
„Möchtest du früher aufbrechen?" erkundigte Erestor sich.  
„Nicht vor der Dämmerung, aber auch nicht erst bei Nacht."  
Erestor nickte langsam. Bisher waren sie niemandem begegnet und vermutlich würde dies so bleiben. Dass sie in Rohan auf Orks stießen, war zudem unwahrscheinlich, da die Rohirrim ihre Grenzen sorgsam bewachten. Dass die Elben keinen Menschen gesehen hatten, bedeutete schließlich nicht, dass niemand durch das Land streifte...  
Es begann wieder zu regnen, dicke Tropfen fielen von den schweren, grauen Wolken auf die Erde. Dorgas und Erestor zogen ihre Mäntel enger um ihre Körper um sich vor der Nässe zu schützen. So harrten sie aus, bis die Wolkendecke ein wenig aufbrach und den trüben Schein der langsam untergehenden Sonne enthüllte. Als der Schein allmählich im Horizont versank, weckten sie die beiden Brüder und aßen noch etwas von ihren rasch schwindenden Vorräten. Dann sattelten sie die Pferde und ritten in westlicher Richtung weiter. Nach wenigen Meilen trieben sie ihre Pferde zu einem zügigen Galopp an. In der Nacht würden sie noch einmal anhalten und rasten, doch zunächst galt es, schnell voran zu kommen.  
Nach einer erschöpfenden Woche hatten sie endlich das Hügelland – die Wold – erreicht. Die Pferde bedurften einer längeren Rast, ebenso ihre Herren. Sie zogen sich in die Schatten des Fangorn-Waldes zurück ohne dessen Boden jemals zu betreten. Dort ruhten sie sich einen Tag lang aus, ehe sie ihre Reise eilig fortsetzten. Die Vorräte waren bald gänzlich aufgebraucht und Lórien war noch einige Tagesritte entfernt.

Ein ganzer Monat war seit dem Aufbruch der Elben aus Bruchtal vergangen und der März brachte vermehrt Regen ins Land. Pferde und Reiter waren gleichermaßen von der kühlen Witterung, der langen, anstrengenden Reise und den kargen Mahlzeiten gezeichnet. So waren die Elben schließlich gezwungen langsamer zu reiten und hier und da zu rasten.  
Noch ehe sie die Nordgrenze Rohans erreicht hatten, stießen sie auf eine Gruppe Rohirrim, die sofort die Speere auf die Elben richteten. Die Menschen waren wachsam und angespannt, in ihren Augen funkelte der feste Wille, ihr Land zu verteidigen.  
Mit einem müden Kopfschütteln schob Erestor seine Kapuze zurück und bedeutete seinen Gefährten sich ruhig zu verhalten. Der Anführer der Rohirrim musterte Erestor zunächst misstrauisch, doch schließlich ließ er seinen Speer sinken; seine Gefolgsleute taten es ihm gleich und blickten verwirrt zu ihrem Anführer.  
„Elben", sprach dieser langsam. „Was habt Ihr in unserem Land verloren?"  
„Wir sind auf der Durchreise in den Norden. Der Pass war versperrt", erwiderte Erestor ruhig. „Keineswegs wollen wir Euch mit unserer Anwesenheit behelligen."  
„In den Norden wollt Ihr?" fragte der Mensch mit gerunzelter Stirn. „In welcher Angelegenheit?"  
„Unsere Angelegenheit soll nicht Eure Sorge sein", erwiderte Erestor. „Wir haben Euer Land friedlich durchquert und möchten unseren Weg ebenso fortsetzen. Die Grenze ist nicht mehr fern."  
Der Mensch sah Erestor durchdringend an, ehe er sein Pferd endlich wieder vorwärts trieb. Die anderen folgten ihm sogleich, ohne dass sie die Elben noch eines Blickes würdigten.  
„Dann geht, wie Ihr gekommen seid!" rief der Anführer der Pferdemenschen noch, ehe der Trupp zügig gen Westen ritt.  
„Eingebildetes Volk", zischte Marglin verächtlich.  
Erestor warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu, sagte aber nichts. Er wischte sich den Regen aus dem Gesicht und zog sich die Kapuze wieder über den Kopf.  
„Wir reiten weiter", sagte er tonlos, ehe er Asfaloth sanft antrieb. Bald schon würden sie Rohan verlassen haben und dann könnten sie sich ein wenig in Lórien ausruhen... Beinahe sehnsüchtig dachte Erestor an Galadriels Reich, doch rasch besann er sich wieder auf die Strecke, die sie noch zurücklegen mussten, ehe sie die Wälder betreten würden.  
Nach wenigen Tagen hatten die Elben Rohan hinter sich gelassen; sie näherten sich Lothlórien in schneller Fahrt. Doch ihre Vorräte waren gänzlich aufgebraucht und zwei Tagesritte trennten sie noch von den mächtigen Wäldern.


	3. Hinterhalt am Anduin

**Hinterhalt am Anduin**

„Seht ihr die Boote auf der anderen Seite des Anduin?"  
Dorgas blickte ratlos zum großen Strom; am Ostufer lagen schäbige Boote, die wohl Orks über den Anduin bringen sollten.  
„Wir sollten uns nicht lange aufhalten – und erst recht kein Lager aufschlagen", meinte Ilos. „Nicht auszudenken, wenn sie uns im Schlaf überfielen!"  
„Lange rasten können wir doch ohnehin nicht", wandte Erestor ein. „Wir haben nichts mehr zu essen. Nicht auszudenken, wenn wir, Lórien so nah, verhungerten."  
Marglin zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte ebenfalls auf den Strom. Am anderen Ufer war nichts zu erkennen, aber es gab keinen Zweifel, dass jene Boote von Orkhänden gefertigt waren. Wo auch immer sie sich versteckten, sie könnten zu einer ernsten Bedrohung werden, wenn sie den Anduin überquerten. So ging Marglin zu seinem Pferd zurück und saß mit finsterer Miene auf. Obwohl er jung und stark war, strengte ihn das Reiten mittlerweile sehr an. Er war seit Tagen hungrig und geschlafen hatte er zuletzt in Rohan. Jeder weitere Tag auf dem Pferderücken brachte ihn dem Ende seiner Kräfte näher und die vom selten nachlassenden Regen durchnässte Kleidung war zu einer weiteren Last geworden, die er tragen musste.  
Auch die anderen waren geschwächt, aber wie auch Marglin versuchten sie ihre Erschöpfung zu verbergen. Ilos, der jüngste Gefährte, war ungewohnt unruhig, Dorgas hüllte sich in beklemmendes Schweigen und Erestor reagierte auf Zwischenfälle zusehends gereizter.  
Dennoch ritten die Elben nun langsam weiter; nachdem sie ihren Pferden vor allem in der letzten Woche kaum Ruhe gegönnt hatten, wollten sie sie nun ein wenig mehr schonen. Erestor jedoch war anzusehen, dass er die Ebene des Celebrant lieber in fliegendem Galopp hinter sich gelassen hätte.

„Zehn Meilen noch, gar weniger", sagte Erestor kurz angebunden. Er blickte in die Ferne. „Morgen in der Früh sind wir in Lórien."  
Der Mond stand hell am bewölkten Nachthimmel und die hohen Mallornbäume ragten sichtbar aus der Dunkelheit heraus. Erestor blickte ihnen entgegen, während er sich mit einem gequälten Lächeln reckte. Er wusste nicht, wie er Schlaf finden sollte, er hätte ebenso gut Wache halten können. Dorgas und Ilos allerdings hatten ihm und Marglin angeraten ein wenig auszuruhen und erst in den frühen Morgenstunden zu wachen. Angespannt blickte Erestor nach Osten. Die letzten Orkboote hatten sie schon vor Stunden hinter sich gelassen und Lórien war nah, doch was nur, wenn am Ostufer tatsächlich die Orks auf die erschöpften Gefährten lauerten?  
Mit einem Kopfschütteln setzte Erestor sich auf und wandte seinen Blick vom Anduin ab. Wenige Meter von ihm entfernt saßen Dorgas und Ilos in der Dunkelheit, und lediglich eine kleine Kerze leuchte mit schwachem Schein zwischen ihn. Sie sprachen nicht, sondern blickten sich aufmerksam um.  
Allein Marglin hatte Schlaf gefunden, obgleich keinen besonders ruhigen. Er hatte sich neben seinem jüngeren Bruder in ein Mulde gebettet, doch unruhige Träume schienen seinen leichten Schlummer zu stören.  
Sehnsüchtig blickte Erestor in den Westen. Er konnte nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, ob er sich nach den Anfurten sehnte oder nach Imladris, doch der Westen zumindest schien noch unberührt von der nahenden Dunkelheit.

Lautlos ließ Dorgas sich neben Erestor nieder und blickte den Ratsherren aufmerksam an.  
„Du scheinst keine Ruhe zu finden", bemerkte er mitfühlend.  
„Nein, nicht in dieser Nacht, nicht so nah am Ufer des Anduin", sagte Erestor mit gesenkter Stimme. „Die Boote beunruhigen mich immer noch."  
„Ich glaube, dass die Orks uns längst verfolgt hätten, wären sie unserer gewahr geworden", versuchte Dorgas Erestors Bedenken zu zerstreuen. „Und am Ostufer war es still und unbewegt."  
„Ich weiß, Dorgas... Ich kann mir nicht helfen, eine Vorahnung beschleicht mich, dass wir nicht sicher – "

Das wilde Wiehern der Pferde ließ Erestor mit einem Male verstummen. Er sprang auf, ebenso auch Dorgas, und beide blickten nach Norden, wo die Pferde gemächlich grasend über die Ebene geschritten waren. Von dort näherte sich eine Orkhorde.  
„Zu den Waffen!" schrie Dorgas ungehalten und stürmte auf Marglin und Ilos zu, die ebenfalls entsetzt aufgesprungen waren und bereits nach ihren Schwertern griffen. Als Erestor und Dorgas endlich ihre Waffen gepackt hatten, flogen bereits die ersten Pfeile an ihnen vorüber.  
Marglin hatte sich unter einen knorrigen alten Baum zurückgezogen und starrte auf die sich nähernde Meute.  
„_Wie viele?_" rief Dorgas ihm ungehalten zu.  
„Genau sagen kann ich es nicht, aber mindestens drei Dutzend Orks!" rief Marglin zurück, ehe er sein Schwert erhob und sich zu seinen Gefährten zurückzog.  
Die vier Elben blieben zunächst dicht beieinander außerhalb der Schusslinie der Orkschützen stehen. Sie waren so weit aus dem Blickfeld Angreifer gewichen, wie es ihnen nur möglich war, und warteten nun auf deren Ankunft. Das Kreischen der Orks jedoch wurde unaufhörlich lauter, und so stellten die Elben sich ihnen mit angespannten Gesichtern entgegen.  
Niemand sagte auch nur einen Ton.  
„_Jetzt!_"  
Kaum hatte Dorgas den Befehl gegeben, da stürzten sich die vier Gefährten auch schon auf die Orks und schlugen unbarmherzig auf jeden ein, den sie erreichen konnten.

Erestor kämpfte verbittert, gleichermaßen angetrieben von Wut und Scham. Viel früher hätte er auf jene unbestimmte Ahnung hören sollen, die ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie in Gefahr waren, dass die Ebene des Celebrant nicht sicher war, dass sie schleunigst die wenigen Meilen bis nach Lothlórien gehen sollten...  
Glorfindel hätte die Reise antreten sollen, nicht er!  
Wütend wirbelte Erestor herum und schlug einen besonders aberwitzigen Ork nieder. Nachdem er das Orkblut von der Klinge seines Schwertes gewischt hatte, blickte er sich suchend um; seine Gefährten waren durch die tobende Meute versprengt worden und kämpfen an mehreren Fronten, wobei Dorgas und Marglin mit all ihrer kriegerischen Erfahrung die meisten Feinde nieder streckten. Erestor eilte zu Ilos, der sich einem halben Dutzend kreischender Orks gegenüber sah, und half dem anderen die Biester abzuwehren.  
Ein Schrei jedoch ließ Erestor erstarren. Er sah nach links, wo Marglin getroffen zu Boden gegangen war. Dorgas hatte es mit angesehen und Entsetzen stand in seinem Gesicht, doch vermochte er seinem Freund nicht zu helfen, da er weiter kämpfen musste. Erestor warf sich daraufhin in die Orkschar und erschlug jeden, der nicht rechtzeitig das Weite suchte, damit der verwundete, aber noch lebende Marglin nicht getötet wurde. Als Marglin in Sicherheit schien, sank Erestor neben ihm auf die kalte Erde und unterzog den Gefährten einer kurzen Untersuchung. Marglin schüttelte den Kopf, ganz so als wollte er Erestor sagen, dass er keine Hilfe benötigte, aber er schien schwerer verwundet zu sein als in der Dunkelheit erkennbar war. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete Erestor das rote Blut an seinen Händen, das vom Leib des Kriegers herzurühren schien. Doch blieb ihm keine Zeit zu überlegen, denn im nächsten Moment streifte eine Klinge schmerzhaft seinen rechten Arm. Ilos sprang zur Hilfe und wehrte den geifernden Ork ab, doch er konnte er nicht verhindern, dass in eben diesem Augenblick ein Wurfmesser in Erestors rechte Schulter fuhr. Der Ratsherr krümmte sich unter dem Schmerz zusammen, der ihm den Atem zu rauben schien. Der Ork aber, der das Messer aus nur geringer Entfernung dem Elben entgegen geschleudert hatte, fiel im nächsten Augenblick von Ilos erschlagen um. Erestor schloss zitternd die Augen. Hier saß er nun am Boden, hilflos und den Feinden ausgeliefert, wo nur noch zwei der Gefährten kämpfen konnten.  
„_Es kommen immer noch mehr!_" drang Dorgas' bebender Ruf wie aus weiter Ferne an Erestors Ohr. Stöhnend sammelte der Ratsherr seine Kräfte und riss mit einem Ruck das Messer aus seiner Schulter. Blut ergoss sich aus der Wunde und eine neue Welle von Schmerz überrollte ihn. Die Schulter selbst fühlte sich seltsam taub und lahm an, und den rechten Arm vermochte er kaum zu bewegen. Er presste die linke Hand auf die Wunde und beugte sich zu Marglin herab.  
„Bleibe bloß bei uns, halte durch", zischte er mühsam.  
Marglin lächelte sanft, als er sagte: „Es sind zu viele, Erestor..."  
Erschrocken starrte Erestor in Marglins blasses Gesicht und ergriff mit der annähernd tauben rechten Hand nach den Händen seines Gefährten, die sich gefährlich kühl anfühlten. Undeutlich vernahm Erestor das Klirren von Schwertern und das andauernde Geschrei und Kreischen der Orks, denen Dorgas und Ilos sich weiterhin erbittert in den Weg stellten.  
„_Marglin..._" wisperte Erestor verzweifelt und drückte die kühlen Hände mit seiner warmen. „Halte durch, wir werden dir helfen!"  
„_Aber... es kommen doch immer noch mehr_", erwiderte der Gefährte mit brechender Stimme. Der Glanz begann aus seinen Augen zu weichen, und dennoch packte er Erestor plötzlich am Kragen und zog ihn so dicht zu sich heran, dass ihre Gesichter sich beinahe berühren. „Kümmere dich um Ilos, Erestor... Sorge dafür, dass er unversehrt heimkehren kann", flüsterte er schwach.  
„Oh Marglin..."  
Tränen glitzerten in Erestors dunklen Augen, doch sein Gefährte lächelte nur milde, und während er dem Ratsherrn noch eine dunkle Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich, schloss er einfach die Augen um seine letzten Atemzüge in Frieden zu nehmen.

Wie versteinert blieb Erestor neben dem scheidenden Krieger sitzen. Noch immer spürte er die kühle Berührung von Marglins Hand an seiner erhitzten Wange und den grausamen Stich in seinem Herzen, der den nahenden Verlust nur allzu deutlich bestätigte. Der Schmerz in seiner Schulter hingegen schien vergessen, ebenso das Gefecht, das noch längst nicht beendet war. Seine Glieder jedoch waren schwer und er fand nicht die Kraft um aufzustehen oder auch nur nach seinen Gefährten zu rufen. Mit gesenktem Haupt und von Tränen erfüllten Augen saß er neben Marglin, dessen Hände er immer noch voller Liebe und Mitgefühl streichelte, als ob die Berührung allein genügte um den Krieger zu retten. Erestor war gefangen in seiner Verzweiflung, genau so, wie Dorgas und Ilos gefangen im Kampf waren, und die Erinnerung an vergangene Kriege, an vergangenes Leid und an vergangene Verluste umfing ihn wie graue Schleier.  
So hörte Erestor auch nicht das Horn, das von Norden zu ihnen drang und von nahender Hilfe kündigte...


End file.
